


For My Brother

by rizlowwritessortof



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: This is my second installment for @mrs-squirrel-chester ‘s Album Fanfic Writing Challenge. My album is Smokin’ Hearts and Broken Guns - Shaman’s Harvest. This drabble was inspired by Blood In the Water. Awesome song!





	

**_I’m not runnin’ for the hills…_ **

**_I’m not runnin’ out of fear…_ **

**_I’m just runnin’_ **

**_ _ **

First time I saw him, he was surrounded. ‘Course you could smell him for a mile in this place.

Human.

I couldn’t believe my luck. I mean, my one damn shot in a million to get out, and there he was. He didn’t really need my help, to be honest. But when that vamp got him down on the ground, knocked his weapon away – I didn’t wanna wait to see if he could handle it. So I just went ahead and saved his ass.

He was a tall drink of water, mean as hell, asked no quarter and gave none. Gotta respect that. Took us a while to get used to havin’ someone else around. And to be truthful, at first I was just trying to save my own bacon. Humans don’t just randomly show up in Purgatory. And the smell of human just draws the monsters, might as well have a neon sign flashing “Free Buffet.” So having me at his back, well – he finally decided it wasn’t such a bad thing.

But I tell you what, if ever a human was cut out to be there – it was him. When he first told me he was a hunter, I laughed. But damned if he wasn’t. Never saw such mean determination, such killer instinct, in any human.

When I told him there was a way out, that I’d show him if he let me hitch a ride… he didn’t even blink. Just said we had to find his friend, the angel, first. Now if there’s one thing that’ll draw more attention in Purgatory than a human – it’s an angel. Wasn’t crazy about the idea. But there’s one thing I learned about Dean Winchester while I was in there with him – he’s loyal as hell.

We made it out. The angel didn’t.

I don’t know what kinda pain Dean went through to carry me out, but it had to be bad. Didn’t matter - he was a man of his word. Took me home, brought me back. Trusted me. Damn, that one still kills me. He trusted me. Brought me back to the world and set me loose, took me at my word that I wouldn’t take human life. When a man believes in you like that – makes you wanna live up to it.

When I needed his help, he was there. Stood up for me. Fought with me to kill the thing that made me what I am. Never had a friend like that in my life. I guess you gotta go through hell with a man to get that kind of bond.

And when Sam got stuck in Purgatory… I know it tore him up to ask me. But hell, by that time, I was so down and out, so damn lonely and tired of not fitting in anywhere, that he was really doin’ me a favor. Some people might call me crazy for saying yes. But mostly I was ready to go back, back to where I fit in, back to where you live on pure instinct and adrenaline, no time for sittin’ around thinking.

Mostly I was ready to go back. But the rest – I did it for my brother.

 


End file.
